Warrior Cats, Moon's tale
by Vio404
Summary: This story is about Moon and Snow and their struggles. Snow wants to become a medicine-cat while Moon wants to be the best warrior ever. They struggle with their friendship as Moon and Snow grow farther and farther and farther apart each with their own duties. (Also just incase I have some wrongly spelled words, I have a legit spelling disability so thanks for your patience)
1. Warriors of ShadowClan

**Apprentices**

Swallowpaw: Black tabby tom

Molepaw: Brown spotted tom

**Queens**

Dawnfur: pale ginger she-cat, Eaglewings mate

**Kits**

Snowkit: Snow white she-cat green eyes

Moonkit: black she-cat with white belly green eyes

**Warriors**

Splashfur: White tom

Willowleap: Pale tabby she-cat

Adderclaw: Large Ginger tabby

Cederdust: Cream colored tom

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom

Owlflight: brown patched she-cat

Cloverdawn: pale brown she-cat

Briarfur: Gray she-cat

Raindapple: spotted gray tabby

Patchpelt: dark brown tom with white belly

Blackclaw: black tom

**Leader**

Nightstar: Black she-cay

**Deputy**

Tawnyfeather: Ginger/Brown she-cat

**medicinecat**

Silvermist: Silver/White tabby she-cat

**Elders**

Poppyseed

Brightwhisker


	2. Chapter 1

Moon couldn't bear the thought of losing her sister, not so soon after… No she couldn't think about that now Snows life was in her paws and she knew just were to go. She struggled on it was a hard leaf-bare and there was snow at least a fox-length deep. With Snows scruff in her mouth she finally made it, to ShadowClan border. At least she thought it was they all smelled the same to her. "Just a bit further," she murmured to herself. Snow struggled against her trying to get free.

"I can walk let me go!" she cried weakly.

"No you're not, lie still we're almost there,"

"Where are we going?" Moon tried to answer, but she didn't have enough strength to speak. Just a bit further. She followed the strongest scent line… well the ONLEY scent line she could find. Ahead she saw a wall of brambles "Oh StarClan please let this be it," this was their last chance, Snows last chance to live. She forced her way through the brambles protecting SadowClan camp. "ALERT SadowClan is being attacked!" yowled a dark brown tabby cat. Instantly the camp was alive with activity warriors started guarding what looks like it would have been a nursery, what must have been the leader yelled "QUIET!" Whispers spread throughout the camp. Then the cats saw Moon and her sister Snow.

"Who's that, why's she come here,"

"Is that a kit she must be no more than three moons old,"

"Oh StarClan what's that in her mouth… is that another kit?"

"I SAID QUIET," yowled the leader so laud it woke Snow up.

"My name is Nightstar leader of ShadowClan who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the leader Nightstar a black tabby she-cat. "Um," Moon said close to tears "Tonight my parents were killed, Tabby and Whisker, my sister Snow is near death I have carried her for ages please help us," then she collapsed of exhaustion.

The next thing she knew Moon was waking up in a soft bed of moss. "Hello sweetheart are you awake yet?" a silver spotted she-cat was sorting leaves at the front of the den. Suddenly Moon was wide awake "Where is Snow, is she alright where is she!?" Moon tried to get to her feet she collapsed breathing hard. "Calm down your sisters fine she's a lot better than you are at any rate," she padded aver and started liking her fur

"My names Silvermist."

"Where is she? my sister I need to find her,"

"Ok I guess you're not going to calm down, your-sister-is –fine I will get her if you want. She's barley left your side since she got better, you both came down with a nasty bought of green-cough you almost died took all I had in me to pull you through." She padded out of the medicine den and called for Snow, almost five heartbeats later Snow came running out of what must have been the nursery.

"Moon your alive! Oh StarClan I thought you would die,"

"I'm ok," Snow was licking her ferociously, "Hey stop," Moon giggled.

"I think in my personal opinion…," said Silvermist, Snow and Moon waited with bated breath, "Moon you are fit enough to go outside, but NO overexertion you are still weak,"

"Oh thank you Silvermist thank you thank you thank you," Snow and Moon were about to race across the camp when "But this also means that you are fit enough to leave and go back where you came," "But… But we don't have anywhere to go," said Moon almost crying "our parents are dead," wailed Snow. "Well we'll have to talk to Nightstar about this, but Shadowclan does need more kits the nursery is pitifully empty. Moon stepped forward

"Can we," she said almost in a whisper, "do you think… we could come to talk to Nightstar?"

"Well I don't see why not, come along you to and on your best behavior. WAIT," Silvermist turned swiftly around "you need to get nice and clean before you meet the clan leader. After several licks and a lot of ducking on Moon and Snows part they looked wonderful. Moons black fur shone beautifully and the white stripe from her face down to her belly was the whitest it had ever been, and her dainty little paws shone white in the setting sun. And Snow her white fur practically glowed and her eyes shone with pride.


	3. Chapter 2

"Come in Silvermist," Nightstar called, they had been waiting outside her den for permission. With a gentle nude from Silvermist Snow and Moon entered the mossy den. NIghtstar's den was situated in-between the dirt wall of the hollow and the high rock where she gathers the cats for a clan meeting.

"Good morning Nightstar, we were hoping to clear up the problem of where we would take these two kits,"

"Oh, I thought that was obvious. When they were fit to travel they would come back to wherever they came from,"

"No! Please don't make us go back," cried Moon falling to Nightstar's paws "our home was invaded with foxes our parents are dead we have no were to go,"

"Let me think about it," said Nightstar thoughtfully

"They could stay in the nursery till you make your decision," suggested Silvermist who had not said a word since they had entered. "Good idea Silvermist, they could make themselves useful and take care of Dawnfur she's near kitting, you may leave," Silvermist escorted them to the nursery saying "make sure to introduce yourselves to Dawnfur then make sure she's comfortable, if you need any moss theirs some behind the medicine den.

"Thank you Silvermist,"

"Yes thank you soo much,"

"Um Silvermist," said Snow hesitantly "I was wondering if maybe someday I could watch you heal cats,"

"Of course Snow, I would be very happy if you did that," said Silvermist happily. When the kits had disappeared into the nursery she turned around and padded into her den. If Nightstar lets those kits stay we might just have a new medicine cat in the making.

Next sunhigh Nightstar jumped onto the high rock and called "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather round for a clan meeting," Snow and Moon bounced out of the nursery Dawnfur right behind them pushing herself out of the nursery. Nightstar started speaking. "As you all know by now we have been sheltering two kits this moon,"

"Was I really sick a full moon," asked Moon

"Yes now be quiet I'm trying to listen," growled Dawnfur

"Well," Nightstar continued "after talking to these kits I have decided to let them stay in ShadowClan," yowls of protest rose in the crowd

"Why are we sheltering two kits that are taking our food and herbs, they're not even clan-born," Shouted a large ginger tom

"I do believe that it is my decision Adderclaw and you WILL obey and welcome them. Is there anyone else who has a problem with these kits," a brown tabby tom opened his jaws but thought better of it and didn't say anything "Well then now that that's out of the way, Moon and Snow please come forward," Snow bounced forward excitedly but Moon approached more gravely, "Spirits of StarClan you know every cat by name and now I ask you to take away the name of the cat before you for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and whit the approval of our warrior ancestors I give these cats a new name," Nightstar turned to Snow "from this moment on She will be known as Snowkit guide her and teach her in our ways," then Nightstar turned to Moon "From this moment on she will be known as Moonkit guide her and teacher her in our ways," then all cats gathered round the new additions to the clan and shouted their names "Snowkit Moonkit, Snowkit Moonkit," the newly named Snowkit and Moonkit stood proudly as the cheers washed over them.


	4. Chapter 3

Snow and Moon got the first pick of the fresh-kill pile… not that there was much to pick from there was an impressive hawk a few mice and a rabbit, everything was either skinny or small. She and Snow got a mouse to share while they listened to the warriors boast.

"Ok so I was on my way back to camp with little more than a skinny mouse when SWOOP this hawk came in trying to steal my prey. So I jumped up and snagged it out of the air,"

"Thank you Patchpelt for your incredible jumping," said Briarfur, Patchpelt's mate.

Over the next few days Snowkit was spending more and more time in the medicine den with Silvermist, she loved to watch Silvermist sort herbs and had already learned all the names of them. Moonkit on the other hand loved to sit with the elders Poppyseed and Brightwhisker cleaning out their moss picking the ticks off their pelts just so she could listen to one of their stories Poppyseed had told her that the longer she worked the better the story. Moonkit always loved stories. Four days after their naming ceremony a cry came from the nursery

"Quick someone go get Silvermist," cried Eaglewing a brown tabby who also happened to be Dawnfur's mate "Dawnfur is kitting hurry up!" Snowkit was already on her way to the medicine den and raced there "Silvermist!" she cried "Dawnfur is kitting!" Silvermist was already alert due to the commotion outside. "Snowkit go into my den and get me some raspberry leaves and borage,"

"On it,"

Snowkit was so fast you could barely see her and when she finally stopped she was panting

"Here you go Silvermist," said Snowkit

"Thanks Snowkit you got it just right, now can you get me some moss soaked in water please,"

"Coming," at sun-down the kitting had stopped two she-cats and a tom. Finally… FINNALY Moonkit and Snowkit got to greet their new den mates "what are they called ," whispered Moonkit (the kits were asleep) "the dapple grey she-cat is Rosekit the black tom is called Foxkit and the calico she-cat is called Lillykit,"

"They're so soft and cute and adorable," squealed Moonkit

"SHHHHHH," said everyone at once

"Woops sorry," Moonkit said whispering again

"Ok kits now leave Dawnfur alone she's had a long day," mewed Silvermist

"Of course," said Snowkit and immediately Snowkit and Moonkit turned around to their part of the nursery and cuddled up into a nice warm ball.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys I forgot to tell you... this is waaaaaay in the future and at the lake thx for reading enjoy :)**

One moon had passed, and new-leaf was already upon them. Dawnfur's kits were up and about, Willowleap, who was expecting Adderclaw's kits, had also moved into the nursery. The nursery was getting very crowded with the ever-growing kits as well as the queens, so Moonkit and Snowkit had taken to sleeping outside with the good weather while the warriors expanded the nursery to accommodate the cats. Moonkit and Snowkit had even built a kind of 'pen' around the nursery so the younger kits didn't disturb the warriors while they were working. With growing interest in the way of the medicine cats, Snowkit had asked Nightstar if she could become a medicine cat apprentice. It was a peaceful yet busy time for the Clan.

* * *

"Gather around so you can be assigned to your patrols!" Tawnyfeather's voice rang clearly through the Clan, and many cats looked up in surprise at the sudden noise. They quickly finished up what they were doing and padded over to the she-cat, patiently awaiting their orders. Tawnyfeather looked around at the cats, satisfaction lighting her gaze. "Now that everyone's here, we may begin. Swallowpaw, Hazelpaw, and Molepaw are taking their final assessment today, so that's six cats we won't have on patrol. We'll be a bit stretched thin for patrols, but we will manage." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Splashfur, chose two cats and go patrol the RiverClan border. Also, I would like you to hunt on the way back to camp."

"Got it. Adderclaw and Cedardust, come with me," Splashfur replied, looking among the group of cats. The two stepped out, and Splashfur gave the deputy a dip of his head before heading out with his patrol.

"Owlflight, I would like you to lead a hunting patrol near the dock, no-ones hunted there for a while. Take Cloverdawn and Briarfur with you. Raindapple, chose three cats and patrol the ThunderClan border; they've been too quiet for my liking. Sunhigh patrol will be led by Patchpelt and Blackclaw. Patchpelt, take the ThunderClan border and Blackclaw will take the RiverClan border. Next sunrise, I will lead a dawn patrol. We will take the RiverClan border. Raindapple, lead the Thunderclan border patrol." She flicked her tail when she finished speaking, dismissing the gathered cats to their assigned patrol.

"She's very bossy," Moonkit whispered to Snowkit, watching the deputy head towards the fresh-kill pile.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Nightstar chuckled. The kits jumped in surprise and looked up at the leader who towered over them.

"Sorry, Nightstar. We didn't mean any disrespect," said Moonkit solemnly. Snowkit let out a small nervous laugh, not sure of how Tawnyfeather would react if she found out.

"That's alright, as long as you don't repeat this in the future."

"Yes Nightstar." The kits said in unision, dipping their heads respectfully.

"Why don't you go play with the other kits? It'll keep them out of trouble." Nightstar suggested. Both of the kits nodded in agreement and raced off. Once they were out of sight of the leader, they paused, panting slightly. Suddenly, Moonkit leaped up into the air in excitement.

"Let's go to Brightwhisker and hear a story!" She suggested in an excited tone. Snowkit nodded her agreement and they ran off once again, this time to find some fresh-kill in the hopes that a tasty mouse might tempt Brightwhisker into a story.

* * *

"Here you go Brightwhisker," Moonkit mewed breathlessly. They had searched the Fresh-kill pile for some prey for awhile when a mouse ran right passed Snowkit's paws. It frightened her, and jumped on it out of surprise, killing it.

"I caught it myself," added Snowkit, puffing her chest out with pride.

"Oh did you now?" asked Brightwhisker, amusement lighting her tone.

"Yeah it ran right passed the fresh-kill pile, apparently it didn't seem disturb him about the fact that his whole family was there!"

"Well I'm sure it will be the best mouse I have ever eaten."

"Can we have a story please?" begged Moonkit after a moment of silence.

"Of course!" Brightwhisker cleared her throat. "Once many seasons ago, there lived a kitty-pet by the name of Rusty," Both kits leaned forward with interest. They had never heard this one before. "Rusty dreamed of the forest each and every night, and every night his dream became clearer more real. One day, Rusty mustered up all his courage and went into the forest to catch himself some prey. That's when he met his very first friend, a ThunderClan 'paw knocked him over yelling `ATTACK'. Obviously the tough little apprentice beat the soft kittypet, the kittypet ran but after a few foxlengths turned around to face the apprentice. Graypaw, who was the apprentice, sat down and licked his ruffled belly fur and noted how Rusty had turned to fight again, and this is how Firestar met Graystripe for the first time."

"Tell us more!" cried Snowkit and Moonkit in unison.

"Maybe tomorrow, little kits. It's already sunset, you must get to sleep."

"But I'm not tired!" Despite Snowkit's protest, she still let out a small sleepy yawn.

"Go to bed or I will never tell the end of the story." Brightwhisker threatened.

"Fine," Moonkit and Snowkit sighed before leaving with trailing tails behind them.


	6. Chapter 5

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather round for a clan meeting," Nightstar called jumping up to the high-rock

"As you know Snowkit and Moonkit have reached their 6th Moon," Cheers went up in the hollow as Snowkit and Moonkit walked up to Nightstar. "Snowkit," Nightstar called her up

"I understand that you would like to train as ShadowClan's new medicine cat,"  
"I do," Stated Snowkit firmly, Moonkit was so amazed of how determined her sister looked standing there in front of everyone.

"Silvermist step forward," Mewed Nightstar

"Cats of ShadowClan as you know I will not be around forever and it is time I chose an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who is kind and caring but not afraid to stand up for herself. Your next medicine cat will be Snowkit,"

"Snowkit," Said Nightstar addressing her "do you accept this post of apprenticeship to Silvermist,"

"I do,"

"Then at Half-Moon you must go to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Said Silvermist

"The good wishes of the clan go with you," said Nightstar before beckoning Moonkit to apprentice them

"Moonkit and Snowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name," Nightstar turned to Moonkit

"you will be known as Moonpaw I will be your mentor and hope to teach you about leadership and skills you may need to have in later life," The cats of ShadowClan gasped, Nightstar had had very many apprentices, she loved teaching kits how to hunt and fight, go from not even being able to catch a mouse to fighting a full grown badger all by themselves, though she had not taken an apprentice since young Rosekit died seasons ago. Nightstar and Moonpaw touched noses and she turned to Snowkit

"And you shall be known as Snowpaw your mentor shall be Silvermist I hope she passes down all she knows to you."

"SNOWPAW, MOONPAW, SNOWPAW, MOONPAW," the clan shouted though a few cats stayed silent and slunk back into the shadows, no one noticed them as they came in to cheer the new additions to the clan.


End file.
